Leave Me Alone
by The Cowgirl Bookworm
Summary: Tiffany just moved up to Forks from Arizona, and she is tired of this place already. Every person seems to worship Bella Swan, her turd of a boyfriend, and the ground they walk upon. Throw in an unwanted imprint, a new werewolf best friend, and is it any wonder that she just wants people to quite bothering her?
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany wanted to grab her Exacto knife from her jewelry tote at her house and just go crazy on this entire goddamn school. Every single class. 'Oh, wow! So you're the new girl? You're from Arizona too? Did you know Bella Swan? She was new here too! She's great. And she's dating Edward Cullen and he's so hot. So, are you looking to date anyone?' or if it was a guy 'You want to get together this weekend? I know a great place a few hours away.'

Every time she would give a mental sigh, place her bookmark back into the book she was currently _trying _to read, and answer. 'Yes, I'm new. No, I don't know this Bella chick. Arizona's really big. Why should I care who she's dating? I don't want to date right now, I want to finish high school. And no, I do not want to go out with you.'

Tiffany scratched at her dirty blonde hair as she focused on her history textbook. The school at Forks was small, unlike her old one. God, she missed that school. The massive amount of students guaranteed that if you didn't want anybody around you, there were plenty of empty classrooms where you could go hide. Now, she had people walking up and standing awkwardly in front of her. Waiting for her to notice them, to talk to them.

All she did was turn the page.

She didn't want to make friends, she didn't need to make friends. She'd be back home soon anyway. This was just for a year. Some logging company needed her father to work out some environmental survey on a particular section of forest they wanted to harvest. So she was stuck here. It wasn't bad, it was a nice change from Arizona. Her mother had gotten a job over in Port Angeles to make some extra money.

Mechanics were always needed.

Creepy kids who wanted to surgically plant themselves in your life?

Not so much.

So Tiffany read, she moved onto her English class when the bell rang, and that was when she met Bella Swan. Truth be told, she didn't see what all the fuss was about. The girl was pretty, but then again Tiffany had never been one to call someone ugly. But whatever prettiness she may have had, went right down the drain when she pulled a face at the teacher's announcement.

_My God, _Tiffany thought, _She's trying to become a Greek Tragedy mask._

"I know we're all excited to be back from Winter Break, right?" The teacher smiled at the rounds of groans that overtook the classroom. "Get over it. You've got five months left. And in that five months, we'll be reading," she drew a paperback from her desk "_A Connecticut Yankee In King Arthur's Court_!"

Tiffany smiled at that. She'd read it in her class last year. _Hello re-using essays._

"Really, Miss Winn?" A whiny voice started up. A few people in class rolled their eyes. Tiffany cocked her head over at Bella, who was the source of discontent. "Can't we read a romance? It's just all so," She dropped her hand and over-exaggerated burying her head in her hands. "Boring."

Tiffany couldn't help it. "Boring? Mark Twain, boring?"

The girl rolled her brown eyes. "There's no romance."

"You obviously haven't read any King Arthur." Tiffany griped. "There's romance everywhere."

A cool, very pissed off voice entered the conversation. "Quit bothering her." A boy, seated just behind Bella, seemed to take major offense to her opinion. "You're wrong anyway. There's no romance in this."

It took all of Tiffany's will not to smack him. "Read the book, then tell me that."

He was just about to open his mouth to reply when the teacher cut them off.

"Edward, Bella. That's enough. You two don't have to fight every book we read." Ms. Winn turned to her. "And you must be Tiffany, correct?" She nodded. "Have you read any of the Arthur mythos before?"

"A few modern interpretations. Plus, some stuff online." Tiffany smiled at her next thought. "And Monty Python." That drew a few chuckles from the other students in the room. Miss Winn even smiled at that. The class went on uninterrupted, mainly receiving their books and study guides. The bell rang, and Tiffany tucked away her book and papers. Bella and Edward stood up, him grabbing her hand and practically pulling her out of the room.

_So that was the famous Edward?_ Tiffany snorted as she made her way to the parking lot. He was pale, almost unhealthy pale, and while some girls might like that, she didn't. _Give me some healthy color, a little tan, any day._

Plus, he was a giant dick.

Surprisingly, that was a turn-off.

Her tan Ford truck was easy to pick out, it was the only car with Arizona plates after all. She tossed her backpack inside, rolled her windows down, and proceeded to blast some Creedence Clearwater Revival. She put her arm out the window, smiling. _Not so hot around here. Maybe it won't suck to much. _She passed by a little silver Volvo as she drove out. Edward, and she was guessing his family, were gathered around it. They were all glaring at her.

She flipped them the bird, then pulled out.

The house her Dad had found was on the outskirts of town, back towards the forest. Her tires ground along the gravel road as she pulled back towards the place. It was two stories, a fairly nice place. Two bed, two bath. A kitchen, and they'd gotten some brick laid out back for a makeshift patio. Her mother's latest purchase, a Peterbilt, took up the driveway. Give that woman two months, and she'd have have your semi running like a sports car.

Neither of her parents were home, but that wasn't unusual.

So Tiffany grabbed a soda, a bag of chips, and took up her place on the couch. She'd watch television, work on the latest piece of jewelry she was making, and basically waste some time until they got home.

* * *

**AN: Suppose this should come with some bit of explanation. This was ****inspired by Das_Mervin's excellent sporking of the Twilight series over on her LiveJournal. It's pretty awesome. And I am prepared to rip Twilight a new one, because this series is just so goddamn bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her parents came home, they had dinner, and fell into a pattern for the next week or so. Her father, Trevor, was fairly tired when he came back, but a quick nap usually put him to rights. Tiffany relished the time he was asleep, using it to watch a couple of soap operas. Or in the words of her father, crap.

But how she loved her crap.

She loved it because it was crap. Because while she watched she would laugh at it, and all the stupid characters and decisions they made. She didn't care whether it was in English or Spanish. She could use her rudimentary Spanish to muddle her way through a telenovela, they were easy enough to understand either way. Mary, her mother, loved it to. When she got home from the auto shop, Tiffany would signal her to be quiet so as not to wake Trevor, and they would watch their stories for hours. When Trevor got up, she would scramble for the remote, switching it to something else. He was never angry about it, but they would never hear the end of it if he caught them.

So she hid her soap operas, paid attention in school, and generally tried to do her best.

She lost it on Friday night.

Mary was cleaning up the kitchen after a delicious dinner of lemon chicken that Tiffany had helped out with. Tiffany had just started scrubbing the skillet when the bomb was dropped. Trevor called out from the living room. "I invited the Swans over for dinner tomorrow."

"What?" Mary called back, trying to talk over the television.

Trevor paused it and walked over. "The Swans are coming over. Bella and Charlie."

"Why?" Tiffany asked from the sink. She hadn't really confronted the Cullens anymore, instead choosing to ignore them. Bella she just put up with, as did the rest of the class. And the teacher.

"They wanted to have us over, but I told Charlie that we could cook."

"I guess we can whip something up." Mary said, wiping down the counter. "Steak?"

Tiffany's head jerked up. She could deal with Bella Swan for a few hours if her reward was steak. "Yeah, definitely steak." She and her mother worked out the details after that. They settled on steak, with grilled vegetables and risotto. Balanced between the meat, vegetables, and starch. Early the next day, they stopped by the local supermarket and bought what they needed. Tiffany had just started dicing the onion for the risotto when she heard the gravel outside grinding as a car pulled up. H

Her parents did too, for they were up and opening the door to let the Swans come in. She heard the usual greetings, about how this was so great, and we're so happy to have you over, blah blah blah. Tiffany looked up as they walked in, then squeezed her eyes together in frustration. Not only had Bella and Charlie come, Edward Cullen was standing right behind Bella, a controlling hand on her shoulder.

_Well great, looks like we'll need another steak._

Charlie, who proved to be a rather tall brown haired man with an absolutely stunning mustache, watched as she cut up the onion. "You must be Tiffany."

She nodded.

"You're pretty good with that knife."

"I took a few cooking classes back home." Tiffany said, picking up the cutting board and sliding the onion into the butter. "I mainly enjoyed it for the food at the end." Charlie laughed at that.

"Tiff, want to grab us a couple of beers? Charlie, you gotta see the game on this television. This HD is fantastic!" Her dad called back from the living room. Tiffany sighed, grabbed a couple of brown bottles from the fridge and handed them over. Charlie thanked her, and left to go admire the Mariners game. That left her standing with Edward and Bella, a hot stove, and not much else.

Edward sniffed. "What are you making?"

"Risotto." She replied, grabbing a wooden spoon to stir the onion. "We didn't know you were coming."

"I'm not staying to eat." He said, and she watched as he grabbed Bella's hand. "I just wanted to make sure my beautiful Bella got here alright."

_Thank God, because if I actually had to go buy another steak for this asshole..._

"Oh, here I'll handle that!" Mary said, sweeping into the kitchen. She commandeered the spoon and stove, shooing Tiffany out of the way. "Why don't you go show them you're room?"

With not many options, Tiffany gestured for them to follow. She tromped upstairs, then opened the door at the end of the hallway. She stepped inside, turned back, and watched the two of them sneer at almost everything in her room. Bella walked over to the giant bookcase, looking through the sci-fi, fantasy, history, and game guides the shelf contained. Edward wrinkled his nose at her desk, cluttered with video game systems, a computer, and pencil sketches on printer paper. Tiffany settled herself down on her purple comforter to watch them judge.

As long as they didn't find her jewelry supplies she kept under her bed, she was fine.

Bella shook her head, "You don't have anything good."

"I've got plenty. Lord of the Rings, A Song of Ice and Fire, Wheel of Time, there's plenty good there." Tiffany shot back.

"Where's the classics?" Tiffany could almost feel Bella rolling her eyes when she said that.

"The Iliad and the Odyssey are somewhere in there, and I'm reading Gone With the Wind at the moment."

"That drivel?" Edward scoffed, looking through the DVDs she had piled up below her small television. "Scarlett isn't even a good person."

Tiffany did roll her eyes at that one. "That's the point. She's a needy, vain, emotional girl but you love her for it and even feel sorry for her. It takes a good author to make you do that." _Unlike some of the crap you prefer._

"Hmph." Bella huffed, turning to walk out. Edward followed, leaving Tiffany fuming from her bed. She waited a couple of minutes, then went down after them. She could see Edward and Bella out front, then Edward got into his car and left. Bella walked back in, threw her a glare, and flounced her way back to the kitchen. Tiff shrugged, then settled down to watch the game with her dad and Charlie. When they got up to grill, she followed. They were easy to be around, fun even. Tiffany, and her mother, called themselves members of the small percentage of women who legitimately enjoyed sports, so there was always something to talk about.

The steaks were an easy grill, as were the vegetables. So, they were all sitting around the cramped dining room table that barely got used. Bella seemed focused on the table, barely lifting her eyes from it. Charlie, however, seemed quite enthusiastic about everything. Trevor replied in equal fervor, mary and Tiffany started discussing some telenovela that had started airing on Univision, Mary trying to draw Bella in every once in a while. But the girl remained aloof, barely eating even. Charlie would glance over, and finally he spoke up about something. "Bella's headed over to the beach on La Push tomorrow, aren't ya?" He asked, looking at her. She moved her head, and he apparently took that for affirmation. "Her, here's an idea. Why don't you take Tiffany with you, make a girl day out of it?"

Tiffany quickly set her fork down so she wouldn't drop it. "Oh, she doesn't have to."

Charlie waved his hand. "Nah, you're new! She'll come pick you up about nine, show you some sights." Charlie playfully elbowed his daughter, smiling. "Be a little tour guide, right Bells?"

She looked at him liked he'd punched her square in the jaw.

Dinner passed awkwardly, and soon the Swans were out the door. Tiffany made her way back to the kitchen to help her mom clean up. Mary watched as she rinsed off the plates. "So, what did you guys talk about up in your room?"

Tiff shrugged. "Not much. They don't approve of my book collection." She chuckled slightly. "Her boyfriend called Gone With the Wind crap."

Mary, who had first introduced her to the book, immediately stiffened. "Bastard."

That drew a laugh from Tiffany. "You can say that again."

* * *

**AN: So, I feel it is only right to give some background for my association with Twilight. Right now, I'm 19 and headed into my second year of college. Five years ago, my freshman year of high school, my friends were all reading Twilight and so I thought I would too. I'm taking the I was fourteen option to explain why I was into it. I wasn't a super huge fan, I didn't scream anytime I heard the name Edward. But I enjoyed it, I thought it was good. My friends liked it, so I should like it.**

**I was fourteen.**

**Two years later I started my AP English classes. They introduced me to some legitimately good books. Then I started to move out, enjoying more historical fiction, steampunk, fantasy, all those kind of books. Then one of my friends, who was still on the Twilight train, asked me to go see the first movie wit her. I hadn't read the book in a while, but I thought what the hell.**

**The first movie was when I realized exactly what crap I'd been reading.**

**My friend thought it was the greatest thing ever, but that movie made me realize that I wasted way to much of my time reading that series. So I put the books away, read a few read throughs of the books, namely Das Mervin's lovely sporking and the reactions on Mark Reads Twilight, and laughed at the fact I once thought this was good.**

**A few weeks ago, I took the books to my local Half Price, and I never felt better about selling anything.**

**So, from fan to hater, I ran the gauntlet.**


End file.
